Sonic The Hedgehog Season 2: Android Attack
by The3Hedgeh00gs
Summary: <html><head></head>*Contains spoilers* Sequel to Sonic The Hedgehog Season 1: New Trouble. Sonic and his friends have defeated Saine and his wicked crew but they have encountered new enemies which are after Sonic and the Chaos emeralds. Will Sonic and his friends win or will the androids destroy Mobius with an old foe? (Mary In The Cover)</html>
1. Ep 1: A Date With A Small Twist Part 1

Episode 1: A Date With A Small Twist Part 1

Sonic and his friends have managed to survive the crazy war they had had with Saine and his men. Now its back to school. That blue hedgehog can't survive in his school with Eggman always watching him as the principle.

Sonic was eating toast and Tails was waiting for him so they could knock off to school.

''Sonic, you have taken like a century.'' Tails teased him.

''Coming all right?'' Sonic drastically stuffed all his bread in his mouth and took his school backpack. Tails didn't find that decision formal enough. They both dashed to Mobius High faster then ever.

Sonic and Tails were heading over to homeroom so he can start the day and get on with his life. Sonic sat next to Tails in homeroom and they keep each other company. Today Sonic and Tails wanted a normal and formal day and not have to deal with any crisis whatsoever.

But today was going to be a special day, it might be good or bad, we just have to find out. The teacher; Mr. Javine, has an very important announcement to make.

''Class, today we will be having some new students today.'' He told his students. Everyone had gasped when he said that. People get excited about new people because of their appearance or style which is aimed of both of the opposite sex. But female will tend to be more excited then males.

They were three people who had transferred in our school and a teacher's helper. Sonic thought to himself. This teacher was old and looked very unfriendly.

''Here is Mary.'' A light blue and smiling hedgehog came up and greeted everyone. Sonic thought that she had looked 'hot'. ''Next is Yuki.'' To Sonic, Yuki looked ordinary and she had no smile but a blank personality. She is a cat with purple fur, wears glasses and keeps a still face.

''Hi.'' Yuki's voice sounded like a computer voice but that didn't bother anyone.

''Next here is Daryl.'' Mr. Javine patted him on the back. Daryl was a jock, a tall and blonde Hawk.

''Go sports team!'' Daryl cheered. Some people in the class cheered, even Tails.

''And this old man is Mr. Gero, these students have transferred here from another school but I don't know which. Anyway, make them comfortable.'' Mr. Javine sat down on his computer and talked to Mr. Gero.

Sonic gave Mr. Gero a look and thought that he had seen him before. But then he said no and ignored it. Everyone started talking to the new students. Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder to talk to him.

''What do you think about the new students?'' Tails asked.

''They seem alright, they will fit in.'' Sonic said lowly and then Mary came over to Sonic and Tails.

''Hi, I'm Mary. What are yours?'' She asked. Sonic became nervous and Tails giggled a little.

''Silly Sonic, my name is Miles 'Tails' Prower, but my friends call me Tails.'' Tails shook Mary's hand.

''Hello, its nice to meet you! And this is?'' Mary was waiting for Sonic to speak.

''This is Sonic The Hedgehog.'' Tails introduced Sonic giving Mary a little giggle.

''Perfect I guess I will see you guys later.?'' Mary said.

''Yeah sure.'' Sonic confirmed. Mary left the boys to talk to new people.

''Sonic likes Mary, Sonic likes Mary.'' Tails teased Sonic again and again making Sonic give him a soft nudge.

''Whatever'' Sonic completely forgot about Tails' teasing. The school bell rang and Sonic had to go to math class. ''Bye Tails, I'll see you in P.E.''

* * *

><p>Sonic dashed around the halls to get to the maths room and then he noticed Yuki following him. He wanted to establish conversation with her.<p>

''Hello, my name is Sonic'' Sonic smiled at Yuki but she still had a stiff face.

''Hello.'' Yuki said. ''I'm Yuki.''

''Well Yuki, are you heading to math class in Room 202.''

There was a long pause until finally. ''Yes.'' She said.

''Need help getting there?''

''Nope.'' Yuki dashed off as quick as Sonic to math class. Sonic dashed to math following her.

* * *

><p>In mathematics, Sonic was struggling on algebra. The class had to work out an expression on the board.<p>

''Class'' Mrs. Stein said. ''If ten plus b equals fifteen, what would ''b'' equal? Sonic? Care to explain.'' Sonic was struggling but Yuki stood up. ''What is wrong with you?'' The teacher said.

'' 'B' would equal five using the method of substitution'' Yuki said.

''Not Sonic, but correct!.'' Mrs. Stein said.

''Thanks Yuki!'' Sonic said.

* * *

><p>Next in drama, Spencer the drama teacher wanted everyone to pretend they were in a sinking ship. Shadow was in this class and he had to role-play with Sonia and kiss her. Sonic had to call out the announcement of the sinking.<p>

''Come on Shadow you can do it.'' Spencer said.

''Assistant before we go sinking deep into the ocean, I have something to say to you.'' Shadow said.

''Yes?" Sonia said.

''I have always loved you and I don't wan't you to go.''

''Now kiss!'' Spencer ordered.

''What does this accomplish-'' Before Shadow could continue, Sonia kisses him to make him stop talking. Shadow didn't want to be rude to a girl so he jumped onto Spencer.

''I guess this is the end of period four…''

* * *

><p>In Physical Education, Mary, Silver and Tails were in Sonic's class. The class was playing dodgeball and Sonic and Shadow where on opposing teams.<p>

''Perfect!'' Shadow said. He tried throwing a ball at Tails but Mary came from the air and grabbed the ball while making a summersault.

''Nice reflexes'' Sonic said to Mary.

''Thanks!'' Mary let out a giggle and threw the ball at Shadow so fast.

''What the heck, she is so fast.'' Shadow said.

But to avenge Shadow, a big panda named Noah Thompson took a ball and threw it at Mary but she caught it with her incredible strength and agility. She performed a counter throw at Noah making it go through his stomach. Noah fell to the ground slowly resurrecting.

''It hurts!'' Noah was moaning until Spencer came in.

''What is Mr. Ricardo, the drama teacher doing here?'' A girl ask another girl. Spencer ran over to Noah.

''Stop your whining, just heal yourself.'' Spencer told him.

''Are you two like related?'' Sonic asked.

''Thats complicated.'' Spencer ran out of the gym.

''Okay then.'' Tails concluded.

''Woo hoo, yeah! Daryl ready to own!'' Daryl the new kid had gotten to excited with the ball and threw it up the roof making it go through while referring himself in third person.

''Ooo'' Everyone in the class said in unison. The teacher Mr. Duke had told Daryl to go with him to the principle's office.

''Free time!'' Sonic chanted. Everyone in the class started running around and being abnormal.

''Free time?'' Mary said. As an android, she defined free time in her mind.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the bell finally rang. Sonic and Tails were ready to go home but Sonic wanted to ask Mary on a date.<p>

''Tails before we go, I gotta-''

''Go ask her out already'' Tails told Sonic. His encouragement actually worked. Sonic ran back to in the school to find Mary and finally found her with Daryl, Yuki and Mr. Gero.

''You idiot! I had to pay almost a thousand dollars'' Mr. Gero said. Mary noticed Sonic standing behind them.

''Sonic, hey.'' She said.

''Hey. I was wondering… would like to go on a date?'' Sonic waited for Mary's response but Mr. Gero decided to go to them.

''Let me just borrow her for a sec.'' Mr. Gero pulled arm into the office.

''Exterminate Sonic.'' Mr. Gero ordered. Sonic thought they were whispering about something bad but not about Sonic of course. Mary skipped back to Sonic.

''Yes, I will go out with you.'' Mary smiled at Sonic.

''Okay, meet me at Cafe di Bene at four o'clock!'' Sonic told her.

''Okay, I will see you there!''

* * *

><p>It was three forty five and Sonic was getting ready and bragging about his date to Tails in the treehouse.<p>

''I think I get it already.'' Tails was getting mad at Sonic.

''Tails, don't be jealous just because I am dating before you.'' Sonic told him.

''I was dating Cosmo! Go already!" Tails finally let out his rage and anger making Sonic leave the treehouse.

It was finally time for Sonic and Mary to go on their date making Sonic excited. But the bad was, he didn't know the truth of what was really going to happen.

''So, what do you want to drink or eat?'' Sonic offered Mary with options but she wasn't hungry nor thirsty, so she shook her head in disagreement. ''Chilli-Dogs for me I guess.''

* * *

><p>In the cafe, Sonic had ordered nineteen chilli-dogs on one plate. Mary read a book that had the title 'I'm Over Here'. She absolutely loved it.<p>

''Have you ever gone Speed Cruising?'' Sonic said.

''What's that?'' Mary asked temptingly.

Outside on the big green fields, Sonic had instructed Mary to ride on her back.

''Get ready!'' Sonic told her. Sonic started dashing around the field chasing a bird. ''Woo Hoo!'' Sonic was having a fun time and so was Mary.

''This is so exhilarating!'' Mary didn't make sense into Sonic.

''Yeah!'' Sonic and Mary had people looking at them having a fun time.

* * *

><p>The two ended the day with ice-cream. They were standing in an alley.<p>

''Sonic their is something I need to tell you.'' Mary asked him.

''What is it?''

''My superiors are always fed up with things not changing'' She explained.

Sonic thought to his head. _What is she on about?_

''If one very important person died in the real world, don't you think it could cause some problems'' Mary asked.

''I guess so.'' Sonic replied.

''Then you agree with me! Today isn't your lucky day because I am going to kill you and see how the world reacts.'' Mary smiled giving Sonic a weird face. Mary blasted out a energy wave but missed on Sonic.

''What has gone into you?'' Sonic asked. Mary made the area dark and covered the path to exit a black wall.

''You see once I kill you, I will acquire a huge explosion of data!'' Mary said. She let out a giggle at the the time. Unfortunately Sonic couldn't move, Mary had froze his movement.

''Bye!'' As Mary was about to blast Sonic into bits of pieces. Yuki came through the wall and grabbed Mary's hand making Sonic gasp.

**Authors Note: A bit of a cliffhanger there. I hope you enjoyed the premiere of the new season. **

Next time: A Date With A Little Twist Part 2


	2. Ep 2: A Date With A Small Twist Part 2

Episode 2: A Date With A Little Twist Part 2

Yuki came through the wall and grabbed Mary's hand making Sonic gasp.

''Yuki!'' Sonic said in surprise. Yuki was superlative that Mary shouldn't have been here.

''They're flaws in your program, your data shutdown and spacial lock gates are faulty. It is how I detected you while I was allowed inside.'' Yuki told Mary. ''Commence request for data link termination.'' Yuki gave her self powers in this area.

''So you are going to stop me, but if I kill this hedgehog then we can acquire a immense amount of data.'' Mary said.

It was right about this time that Sonic was thinking '_Oh man, these girls definitely aren't Mobian.'_

Mary back flipped back into the air. She blasted energy bombs at Yuki but she shielded herself. Sonic thought she needed help so he tried running to Mary but Yuki viciously grabbed Sonic and put him down behind her.

''Stay behind me.'' Yuki said.

Mary finally stopped. ''Silly Yuki, how can you defeat me when you have to protect that boy.'' She giggled. Sonic kept on wondering why she is always smiling, was she built like that?. Sonic crawled up but Yuki kicked him to the ground.

Mary was going to impale Sonic with sharp sticks but Yuki jumped to Sonic making a shield on him but she was impaled in her stomach by the long sharp wooden sticks and made her glasses drop from her face. Yuki started bleeding making Sonic look thoughtless.

''Yuki!'' Sonic shouted.

''You need to stay right where you are, I'm fine.'' Yuki told Sonic.

''Fine?! You're bleeding.''

''With that much data, you won't be able to interfere with any of the data.'' Mary told Yuki. Mary ascended in the air. ''Now you die!'' Mary smiled.

''Commence termination of data links.'' Yuki disabled Mary's data inference and faded the impaled sticks away.

''Yuki, you have betrayed our unit and Sire Gero. This isn't over.'' Mary teleported from the location she was at and disappeared.

Yuki collapsed making Sonic catch her fall.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon. Almost dark but the skies were light was wondering were Sonic was. It took him to long on his date. Tails frequently kept calling Sonic but there was no answer. Tails got very worried, so he sat on a seat at a window.<p>

Suddenly he saw a strange looking fox was in front of the tree house. Tails hurried down to see what the problem wasHe was wearing some kind of video game character outfit and Tails thought he was an actor. Tails climbed down stairs

''Can I help you?'' Tails asked him.

''I'm looking for someone.'' He said.

''So what, are they missing?'' Tails asked. ''Whats your name?''

''My name is Konoha.'' Konoha had a very smooth face but quiet look.

''Okay have you tried the police?'' Tails badgered.

''The police?'' Konoha was so lost, he didn't even know what the police was.

''Oh my gosh, who do these people look like.'' As Tails asked, Konoha looked into the sky and then onto the road.

''Over there actually.'' Konoha pointed at a van taking children in hostage. Tails gasped as the crime was getting worse by the second.

''Oh my, those are people taking children! This is big trouble!'' Tails told Konoha.

''Trouble?'' Konoha was processing his mind for a second. In his mind, he made up blank world with only him and then the antagonist was doing their job. Konoha couldn't move but when he heard the word trouble he would act and in this situation, he was kind of caught in a interlude. ''That is bad.'' Konoha's eyes started turning red as the van started.

He jumped into the air and dashed through the wind. Tails thought to himself. _Is he even a normal person? _

Konoha opened the van door. ''I wont let you take them!'' The robber was holding a dart gun.

''Try getting out of this!'' The 1st robber said but lost control of the driving. Suddenly a truck came and the driver lost control.

**Bam!** The two cars collided. Tails chased for the cars to see if they were survivors.

* * *

><p>''You need to leave.'' Yuki told Sonic.<p>

''What are you? Alien?'' Sonic was so scared he back five meters away from her.

''Android, but the rest of your questions will be classified information.'' Yuki jumped on the sides of the walls and on top of a building.

Sonic was fascinated that actual androids will appear on Mobius. Sonic had received three missed phone calls from Tails. He called Tails back to see what the problem was but he didn't answer and then he received a call from Shadow. Sonic answered it.

Shadow: Sonic where are you?

Sonic: You sound like your in trouble. What is the problem?

Shadow: Tails is in the hospital

Sonic: WHAT! I will be right there

Sonic dashed to the Mobius Hospital as quick as he can making burn and rubber on the floor. He dashed through every floor and found Shadow and the others standing in impatience.

''Sonic you idiot, we have been waiting hours for you!'' Shadow blinked hard in anticipation.

''Alright!'' Sonic entered room 202 and saw Tails on the hospital bed. There was a doctor running test on him. ''What happened doctor?''

''He fainted. Don't worry he will wake soon.'' Doctor Phil told Sonic. ''You might want to leave the room.''

Sonic closed the door behind him and was waited with angry friends.

''Where were you?'' Cream asked.

''I was on a date.'' Sonic told everyone.

''A date!? I was available Sonic!'' Amy spat.

''Does anyone know who was the guy who stopped the car?'' Knuckles asked.

''Yes.'' Cream answered. ''He is in the hospital room 210.''

''I'm going to thank him.'' Sonic said. Sonic dashed in the hallway to find room 210 and found it. He opened the door but he didn't say anyone. ''He is gone?'' The window was opened, it was just assumed that Konoha dropped 7 floors high down.

* * *

><p>In Dr. Gero's lab. He took his latest android he had aliased ''Konoha''. But like Yuki, he didn't act the way he wanted to. Konoha had a failed data implanted in him making him have amnesia all the time. Dr. Gero banged the bench with all his experiments and paper plans he had.<p>

Konoha woke up and looked at Dr. Gero. ''Who are you?'' Konoha asked.

''Your creator. You keep forgetting!'' Dr. Gero barked.

''I'm Konoha.'' Konoha was looking around the room he was in so experience life for the very first time. ''I want to make friends on the outside world.''

''You are staying here, why didn't you work.'' Dr. Gero stared at Konoha's face.

''I said, I'm l.e.a.v.i.n.g!'' Konoha grabbed Dr. Gero.

''Project Daryl!'' Dr. Gero called for him. Daryl charged into Konoha making him stop but Konoha kicked Daryl away. Konoha jumped into the top of the laboratory's roof. While Daryl was about to jump into thin air, Ian stopped him.

''We will capture him later.'' Dr. Gero said. Daryl left the room finding Yuki eavesdropping.

''What were you doing out the hall?'' Daryl asked but of course Yuki didn't answer. ''You're just a useless failed android. Get ready for school.'' Daryl told Yuki making him twitch.

''Your override is glitching, Dr. Gero will be mad if you break something.''

Yuki walked away from the conversation with anticipation. Virtually, Daryl didn't want to be checked and prepped if he were to be glitching. Which ironically made bad future actions in the past. Daryl walked back into Dr. Gero's process lab.

''You're back.''

''Yes I'm back.''

''Remind me to call Dr. Eggman after we come back.'' Dr. Gero smiled and coughed. ''He can help us invest the idea of androids.''

''Yes, I will store it into my interface brain waves.'' Daryl said.

''Great.''

Next time: Androids Ruling


	3. Episode 3: Androids Ruling

Episode 3: Androids Ruling

Authors note: I'm very very sorry I haven't been posting. I have been very very busy with work

After a long tough night, Sonic had woken up uneasy and less heroine. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the television remote on. The news was forcefully channeled on.

''_Civilians, it seems we have encountered new heroic super genetically androids have been made. The creators are: Ian Gero and Ivo Robotnik!'' _Sonic had switched off the television.

''WHAT!'' Sonic screamed.

* * *

><p>Eight hours earlier.<p>

Dr. Ian Gero had gotten his cellphone and called Dr. Eggman. He didn't answer four times until finally he had.

Eggman: What is it Ian?

Ian: I have an idea and I need you to come over.

Eggman: Fine, Fine.

About thirty minutes later Eggman had arrived alone and sat inside Ian's office.

''What is it?'' Eggman asked.

''I noticed, you used to be Sonic's antagonistic ally? Is that true.''

Eggman left a big pause. ''Yes, we were. But I stopped because I kept losing against that hedgehog!'' Eggman stood up but Daryl was standing behind him making him sit down again.

''This boy here, he is Daryl.'' Ian told Eggman momentarily. ''He is an android, that I have created.'' Eggman stood up in surprise.

''Ooh, this is very exhilarating. I have trying to find these pieces.'' Eggman spat. ''What do I have to do?''

''That was easy, now.'' Ian put down papers on the table. ''We can buy the government with these heroes!''

''Heroes, we already have Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Eggman told instantly.

''Thats the thing.'' Ian stood up. ''If we can have heroes the government can trust, then we will confuse them into thinking of our real plan.''

''Which is?'' Eggman asked patient.

''Haven't you ever wanted Sonic to lose?'' Eggman had a long think.

''Yes, but unfortunately I stopped because he kept winning and ruining my expensive devices!'' Eggman shouted.

''These droids will be unstoppable, Sonic won't beat them. So will you join me in my idea?"' Ian lifted his hand to Eggman's for response.

''Sure, what do I have to do?''

* * *

><p>Eight hours later.<p>

''WHAT!'' Sonic dropped the remote and turned on his phone to call Cream. She answered the phone.

Cream: Sonic have you seen the news?

Sonic: Yes, thats why I called you.

Cream: What do we do?

Sonic: Tell the gang to meet up at Mystic Ruins.

Cream: See you there!

Cream cut the phone and Sonic had been getting ready. Firstly, he had put his chilli dog down and raced downstairs outside. He raced three kilometres to Mystic Ruins from Mobius Central. He had seen Knuckles mad and Shadow even more mad.

''Eggman was never trustworthy.'' Rouge told everyone.

''What do we do about this?'' Shadow asked.

''Relax, I will just talk to Eggman and asked why he made them.'' Sonic suggested.

Knuckles received a message. ''Sonic, might want to see this." Sonic walked over to Knuckles and saw a blog with Sonic looking funny. It was a hater blog about Sonic!

''Why?'' Sonic said. Sonic read a few lines saying. _New androids cool! And we all want new, looks like Sonic the Hedgehog should just go away. _''This has 30,000 readers already?''

''Thats not it'' Knuckles changed the page and went on the Mobius News Channel Website. Sonic continued to read on Knuckles' phone. _Recently a blog shows abusive content about Sonic, but we think: can this blogger be right?_

''I don't care, let's go talk to Eggman!'' Sonic demanded everyone but Ironically Eggman flew with his Eggmobile to Sonic and the gang.

''Sonic!'' Eggman shouted.

''Eggman, androids?'' Sonic said.

''Lets just say old times are coming back.'' A claw came out of the Eggmobile and grabbed Sonic. Sonic struggled and dashed out of the metallic claw.

''Eggman, this is abuse!'' Amy spat.

''Well virtually, you are in my control!'' Eggman giggled evilly.

''Since you are famous now, we can report you for abusing others!'' Shadow said.

''Thats the thing, you can't control me. If I put you in a coffin, no one will know.'' Eggman paused but then continued. ''The Government trusts Ian and I to do anything even the dear President of Mobius.''

Sonic thought to himself for a moment and wondered. _He now controls us. No, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm not letting him get in my way!_

''Everything was better before!'' Silver shouted.

''For you it was.'' Eggman said.

''What do you want anyway?'' Sonic asked.

''I want to make sure I will be controlling this world by corrupting it! I have to exterminate you to make things easier.'' Eggman said. He aimed a blast gun at Sonic.

''Thats not going to happen.'' Sonic said. He ran to Eggman prepare to counter attack him.

* * *

><p>In the Mobius Central Town…<p>

Konoha was walking around in the huge platoon of civilians. He walked in a alley and sat down. He didn't know what to do except ditch Ian. Konoha had sensed Yuki's presence on the top of a building.

''Bored?'' Yuki asked.

''Who are you?'' Konoha asked, his amnesia was kicking in.

''Activating syncing memories protocol.'' Yuki had downloaded a software into Konoha's computer brain making him remember who Yuki was.

''Sorry about that.'' Konoha apologised. ''Did you escape too?''

''Yes.'' Yuki had a holographic footage come up in front of her. It was the Mobius News.

_It appears that the new entrepreneurs, Ian and Robotnik, have confirmed that two androids are missing that he had made. _People where gasping and terrorising. 'Calm down' Ian says. 'We will locate them' Ian puts pictures of Yuki and Konoha.

''Yuki, we must leave!'' Konoha said. Mobius civilians notice Yuki and Konoha at the alley.

''Its the androids!'' A person said taking photos. People were screaming and running away. Sirens of a search party could be heard.

''Yes.'' Yuki said. Konoha and Yuki hover into the air and away they go.

Where will Konoha and Yuki go, now that they are fugitives, will Eggman's plan of controlling the world work?

Next time: Lets Help The Androids!


	4. Episode 4: Lets Help The Androids

Episode 4: Lets Help The Androids!

''Scatter!'' Sonic told the gang. They all ran in different directions making Eggman decide who to take. He went for Silver who was running through the ruins. He was puffing as he made the clear inside the dark ruins. Eggman had followed his path. Silver hid behind a huge rock.

''Silver. Where are you?'' Eggman echoed. Silver kept quiet but Eggman jumped out from the dark and grabbed Silver with the Eggmobile claw and stored him inside the bottom shell of the vehicle. ''Thats one down.'' Eggman said. ''Now to extract the power to the androids.

Sonic and the others had made it out of The Mystic Ruins.

''Where is Silver?'' Sonic asked.

''We have to go back!'' Blaze demanded.

''No its too late.'' Shadow said making Blaze all cold and sad but suddenly, two figures came from the sky. It was Yuki and Konoha.

''Its the androids.'' Sonic spat.

''No.'' Yuki said. ''We are the forgotten androids.''

''What do you mean?'' Knuckles asked.

''We are buggy androids and the both of us aren't normal.'' Yuki stopped and then continued. We are abnormal. For example, I have no feelings and Konoha has amnesia.''

''Can we help you?'' Amy asked.

''Yes. But we are wanted fugitives now.'' Yuki said.

''Ian had put a wanted sign of us and we will be taken away forever.'' Konoha said.

''Can we still help?'' Sonic asked.

''All you need todo, is get us to Dr. Gero's lab. He has a bionic sync remote that can cure our abnormality.'' Yuki explained.

''Okay lets go.'' Tails said.

''We will get caught, Ian has put speed sensors.'' Konoha said.

''And guys what about Silver?'' Cream asked.

''Okay, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Chao, go to the police and report Silver's missing and Shadow, the androids and I, will go to the laboratory.'' Sonic planned out and everyone agreed.

With Rouge, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Chao. They had already gone to the police station in the night, rainy weather. Knuckles had opened the door and let the girls in. They had walked to the office and spotted and black wolf at post.

''Can I help you?'' He asked.

''We wan't to report a missing person.'' Knuckles told him.

''Right, this is clearly a 207 code.'' Officer Jills, which was read on his top, had gotten a notebook. ''Name?''

''Silver the Hedgehog.'' Blaze said looking at Knuckles. ''I will do it.'' Blaze said.

''Height?''

''100 cm or 3 foot 3.''

''Age?''

''14.''

''Appearance?''

''White hedgehog, with blue palms and spiky hair.''

''Kidnaper?''

''Eggman.'' Jills stopped writing for a second.

''Eggman? The new hero in Mobius?''

''Yes.'' Tails said.

''Is this some kind of joke?'' Officer Jills put the notebook in storage. ''Thats like saying the president stole money from the bank!'' He started to laugh. Tails' and his friends started looking at each other.

''This is no joke, he has been taken!'' Blaze said.

''Listen kids, why can't you just go to a party or some sleepover instead of pranking the police?''

''This is serious!'' Knuckles demanded.

''Leave now.'' Officer Jills said seriously. ''Leave!" The gang left the station in grief.

''Since when were the police not reliable?'' Cream asked.

''Chao!" Chao said.

''Okay what do we do now?" Amy asked but suddenly and dark figure came in the shadow.

''Get them!'' Daryl's voice said. It was Daryl, Mary and another person or android. The gang ran away into the darkness to hide. Amy ran into a downtown street with Cream and hid behind a car.

''We are safe.'' Amy whispered. Cream didn't feel exactly safe.

A shadow walked by the car and kept moving away. The two girls smiled with joy and ran the other direction bumping into Daryl. Daryl smiled with an evil look. ''Mary they are here.'' Daryl called her.

''Ian will be pleased. But the red head, the fox, the cat and the bat had disappeared.'' Mary said.

''We will find them tomorrow.''

Sonic, Shadow and the androids were on the roofs of Mobius where they couldn't be seen.

''There it is!'' Konoha pointed at Ian's stay. The four of them dashed very quick to the lab and had performed a photon leap in the air and hovered to the roof of the lab. Yuki had broke the roof and entered in dramatically into the dark lab.

''Keep quiet.'' Yuki told Sonic and Shadow.

''Where is it?'' Shadow asked.

''Somewhere in a locked cabinet.'' Everyone had spread away from each other looking in different directions. Sonic eventually found a gadget.

''Is this what we are looking for?'' Sonic asked and they all gathered. He showed the androids the device.

''Yes it is!" Yuki said. ''Lets go.''

Suddenly a scream was heard. It was Silver, Amy, Cream and Chao. Sonic opened the door and saw them capsules calling for help. ''Sonic!'' Sonic tried to open it but he couldn't find a way. He kicked the glass but it was unbreakable.

''He is coming soon.'' Silver said. The entrance door opened, the androids were here.

''Sonic we have to go!'' Shadow whispered.

''We are coming back, don't worry!'' Sonic followed Shadow up to the roof where everyone was waiting. The androids went into the lab and sensed that someone was here.

''We had a break in!'' Daryl said.

''We must tell Ian when we come back.'' Mary said. ''Dublin.'' Dublin was a brand new android that Ian had created a few hours ago. He is successfully equipped with knowledge. He is a hedgehog, black and red hair and wears sunglasses.

''Mhm.'' He said. He had done a scan in the room and detected hand prints. ''I have a plan, sabotage!" Dublin said.

''When you say sabotage, what do you mean?'' Daryl asked.

''Getting someone arrested for stealing and we have evidential proof!''

''Okay then.'' Mary said. The three of them walked out of the room and went into there charging capsules to rest.

Will Dublin's ''sabotage'' idea work, will the androids keep taking Sonics friends.

Next time: The Hero Who Take Us


	5. Episode 5: The Heroes Who Take Us

Episode 5: The Heroes Who Take Us

The police had came over to Ian's laboratory. Dublin's plan of sabotage was to report a break in from Sonic. Dublin smiled as his plan worked. A police officer walked over to Dublin and the two other androids.

''Hi I'm Officer Willis, my daughter is a huge fan of you androids.'' Willis said.

''Thanks, so what are you going to do with Sonic?'' Dublin asked.

''Arrest him of course!'' Willis said.

''Perfect.'' Daryl said.

Willis looked at the androids in surprise. ''Tell me a story of any adventure you have done in your heroic days!'' Willis asked.

''I will explain.'' Mary said.

* * *

><p>Two days ago, a fire had occurred in a motel. The planks covered the entrance making sure no one could escape. Inside was a business man, who wears glasses and a black suit. He was on his way to work but the fire had started.<p>

People screamed outside the hotel looking at the man's room. Someone called the ambulance, but the signal was dropping.

''Don't freak out we will figure out something!'' A man shouted down the street.

But thats when the androids came. Daryl jumped through the window into the hotel. ''Go on my back!'' He said. The victim nodded. They jumped down through four stories onto the ground and they eventually made it. People cheered that the man was alright and thanked the android.

''Thank so much.'' The victim bowed to Daryl. Mary hovered in the air and vanished the fire with her breath.

* * *

><p>''Thats what happened.'' Mary explained.<p>

''Wow, just hearing it makes me—'' Willis was interrupted by a scream of calling for help. ''What is that?'' The androids looked at each other.

''Its our ringtone.'' Mary lied. But Silver kept calling out. ''Its our hero help call, its from Master Ian.''

''Thats a loud ringtone. Oh well, we will search for Sonic and his crew.''

''Yep, cya'' Dublin said. Officer Willis left the lab making the androids all worked up. ''That was close!'' Dublin demanded.

Silver tried breaking the capsule with all his strength.

''Its no use.'' Amy said making Silver bang.

The androids came in the room where the capsules are.

''Adjust the sounds.'' Dublin said.

''Okay Dublin.'' Daryl said.

''You don't have todo this!'' Silver said but his voice couldn't be heard anymore.

''Perfect'' Mary said.

''I guess we are done here.'' Daryl said. ''Lets see if we have anything todo today.''

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Konoha and Yuki had gathered in the treehouse of Sonic and Tails.<p>

''Zap us now!'' Yuki said.

''Okay then.'' Sonic turns on the remote and zaps Konoha first. He collapsed as he was zapped. ''Is that supposed to happen?''

''Yes.'' Yuki waited her turn and then Sonic zapped her for the final time. She fell to the ground with Konoha.

''Okay, I think we wait.'' Sonic said.

''Wait, where are the others?'' Shadow asked.

''Uh oh.'' Tails had came in with Blaze and Knuckles. ''Tails!''

''Amy, Cream.'' Tails procrastinated.

''We know, taken by the Androids.'' Sonic said.

''We have to get them!'' Blaze said.

''Negative.'' Yuki said as she woke up. She smiled and laughed. ''The police are after to you Sonic, Ian has detected your prints during the break in!''

Sonic puts on his television and the news was on. _Hello citizens of Mobius, it appears how old hero Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have stolen something from our new entrepreneur, Ian Gero, he is now a threat, find him and we give you one million dollars. _Sonic switches off the TV.

''Oh no!'' Sonic said.

''What do we do know?'' Knuckles asked.

''Run.'' A voice behind a window said. It was Dublin's voice, he came through the window and tried to catch Sonic but he ran out of the way.

''What do you want?'' Sonic asked.

''We wan't more brothers and sisters with your power.'' Daryl said coming through the window. Konoha grabbed Dublin's hands and started tackling each other. Yuki kicked Dublin through the roof.

''I know you.'' Konoha said. ''I know everything now!''

''Shut up!'' Daryl grabbed Konoha into the roof and in the air and threw him down on the road pavement. A driver came by and stopped due to road block, he noticed the wanted androids and the wanted hedgehog.

''Million dollars for me!'' He took pictures of the androids and Sonic the Hedgehog.

''We need to leave guys.'' Sonic told everyone. Konoha stood up and stomped on Daryl. Daryl hated being taken pictures of, he got off Konoha and grabbed the man's phone. Daryl grabbed the man and threw him in the air. Konoha jumped into the air and saved the man and put him down.

''Thanks!'' He ran away in fear.

''We will handle these guys.'' Yuki said but at the wrong time. Mary had came in with another android!

She was a echidna, a white one. She wears a gothic attire and loves loneliness. ''Yay lets do this!'' She said sarcastically.

''Come on Rosa!'' Mary said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze escaped the treehouse leaving the androids in a skirmish. Sonic thought to him self. _Where do we go now? _The group thought of leaving Mobius and Rouge claims that she has a safe house which they are headed to.

''Safe house it is then!'' Shadow said.

* * *

><p>But somewhere in a dark abandoned hidden gymnasium in Mobius was a hacking group. A new menace of people trying to hack into the Mobius terminal systems. The leader was a wolf in a black and green tech hoodie. He was a hedgehog named Jay.<p>

He would usually wear a mask in public to hide his identity. He was profiling the androids and reading the information. ''I think we go it!'' Jay said but he spoke to soon. The page he was on was accesing. ''Yes!''

A recruit of his, came to his assistance. ''What Jay!'' He said. Eugene was his real name but he changed it to Techno. He is a squirrel with a white hoodie that says ''redshack'' which was the name of the group.

''It's accessing, we are in!'' Jay said.

''Okay I will tell the others.'' Techno said leaving the room but Jay grabbed him.

''No, this is a surprise.'' Jay said and a page opened with Eggman's notes. It reads the real documents of Ian and Eggman's plans. ''Look at this.'' Techno looked at the screen.

''Save this, report it to the world.'' Techno said. Jay did so but the upload page said it would take one month.

''One month?'' Jay pushed away his keyboard. ''Okay lets wait a month.''

Will the upload upload? Is this safe house ideal for Sonic and the rest of him.

Authors note: The Redshack group wont appear in anymore of the following episodes and here is the info for the seasons!

Season 3: Post Apocalyptic Future

Season 4: Parallel Universe

Season 5: Saine's Revenge XD

Season 6: Virtual Reality

Season 7: The Gender Switch

Season 8: Blast From The Future

Season 9: Mysterious Powers

Next time: Danger Ahead


	6. Episode 6: Danger Ahead

Episode 6: Danger Ahead

The gang ran out of the Mobius district and followed Rouge to the safe house. They where in the middle of a desert trying to find a way out.

''So this safe house, who's is it?'' Shadow asked.

''It's Cloy's safe house, not entirely mine'' Rouge explained, as they passed through debris.

''How long?'' Knuckles asked.

''Thirty minutes or so.''

''But it's almost 12AM!'' Tails said. ''Should of got the tornado.'' He muttered.

''Look, hopefully something bad my not happen again.'' Sonic said.

''Okay.'' Tails said.

They kept running but at that time, Shadow felt motion ahead, negative activity was following them.

''The androids! Run as fast as you can!'' Shadow told everyone. Rosa and Mary where sent for the job. The two of them where running as fast a Sonic would.

''Spread!'' Shadow told everyone. Sonic ran with Shadow, Tails followed them and Knuckles, Blaze and Rouge couldn't follow them. The androids chased for the two girls.

''Rouge look out!'' Rosa grabbed Rouge from behind and tied her hands with rope.

''Get the cat!'' Rosa told Mary. Mary chased after her as first as she could, Blaze managed to wall run up onto an abandoned building. Mary couldn't get up, so she decided to destroy the building. She used her hand as a saw and ran to the other side of the building making Blaze lose her balance. She fell onto Mary's arms.

''Thats two down.'' Mary said and Rosa nodded in agreement. ''Should we get the others?''

''Tomorrow, when we have time!'' Rosa said. The androids ran back to Mobius.

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow were lost. ''Rouge!'' Sonic called out making a echo. ''Rouge!''

''Androids took her!'' Shadow said.

''We must be near.''

Sonic and Shadow spotted a light of a gymnasium which was possibly Cloy's hideout.

''Great, I'm going to enjoy it here…'' Shadow said sarcastically.

''Lets hope you and Cloy get along.''

''Yep!''

Tails and Knuckles appeared from the shadows.

''Hey Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles said.

''Well, lets go inside!'' Shadow said with enthusiasm. Sonic opened the gates of the hideout and enter the gym. Screens where almost everywhere in the gym and Dedsick was playing video games and Cloy ate a sandwich.

''Sonic!'' They both said as they noticed him as he entered. ''What are you doing here?''

''Its a long story, I'm wanted and androids are after us!'' Sonic explained.

''Sleepover yes!'' Dedsick exclaimed. ''I'm not setting the beds!''

''Come on…'' Cloy said in disappointment. ''Alright.''

Sonic looked at the screens and all the wires on the floor, he almost fell over them. ''Why do you have lots of wires?'' Sonic asked.

''I don't know, but someone's got to be the mature one.'' A voice came in the dark shadows. It was Jack.

''Jack!'' Everyone says in unison.

''Long time, no see.'' Shadow says.

''Not really, we saved the world a couple of months ago.'' Jack said.

''Why are you here?'' Knuckles asked.

''Well, It's a long story. Lets just say, before Saine, I came here from a capsule.''

''What from space or something?'' Sonic asked.

''Thats classified.'' Jack said silently.

''Okay.'' Tails said.

''Feel free to treat your selves to any snacks—'' Jack gets interrupted from a alarm. ''What is this?''

A live footage came up, it was the Ian and the androids. ''Sonic the hedgehog, we will find you. You better turn your self in otherwise your friends will suffer.'' Ian said.

''This video is only being transmitted to our system, they will track us. In fact, they are coming now.'' Jack said.

''We have created two brand new androids which can track locations and we have found you, its either you wait for us outside or your friends will be robotised.'' Ian continued making Sonic think. The video stopped.

''I have to!'' Sonic said.

''No, we can finish them off!'' Knuckles told Sonic.

''But we need to help our friends!'' Tails said.

''Its been decided, I'm turning myself in!''

''Wait, I got a better plan.'' Jack said.

30 minutes later, Sonic stood outside waiting for the androids and he saw them coming. The light sequences started flashing.

''Here he is!'' Rosa shouted. She came with a new android, Sine. He is a yellow jaguar with a black hoodie, he is also sly and sneaky.''Don't try anything stupid!'' She told him.

''I guess I am ready to, NOW—'' Sonic called out a signal. Spencer came out from the dark shadows and grabbed Rosa. Spencer threw him up into the air and then he flew punching him back down to the ground. Sonic quickly acted fast and ran back into Cloy and Dedsick's hideout. As he entered, he blended into the dark room it was. Sine entered the room and turned on his light sequence.

He looked under tables and in tight place but then he occurred a jump scare from Shadow making Shadow kick Sine and jump onto him. They battled in a skirmish breaking the whole entire hallway. They both of them accidentally battled through the wall making cold air come in.

Sonic was with Jack, Tails and Knuckles. ''What do we do?'' Sonic asked.

''We leave. Get your friends back'' Jack said. He packed a backpack and put on a cap.

"What about Shadow and Spencer?'' Tails asked.

''We will meet them once we get back Silver and the others.'' Knuckles said.

''Lets go!'' Cloy said. The gang went through a giant window and into the dark.

They ran all the way back to Mobius in thirty minutes and they eventually found Yuki and Konoha outside.

''Where have you been?'' Yuki asked.

''Woah, more androids?'' Jack said.

''No, these ones are on our side.'' Sonic said.

"Take us to the lab Yuki.'' Tails said.

''Okay, then.'' Yuki says. The gang run into the Mobius as fast as they can. People look at Sonic and act like a mob.

''Its Sonic The Hedgehog!'' A civilian says. ''Get him!''

''Run!'' Sonic says. They all start sprinting in the city.

Next time: Infiltration


	7. Episode 7: Infiltration

Episode 7: Infiltration

They ran all the way back to Mobius in thirty minutes and they eventually found Yuki and Konoha outside waiting.

''Where have you been?'' Yuki asked.

''Woah, more androids?'' Jack said.

''No, these ones are on our side.'' Sonic said.

"Take us to the lab Yuki.'' Tails said.

''Okay, then.'' Yuki says. The gang run into the Mobius as fast as they can. People look at Sonic and act like a mob.

''Its Sonic The Hedgehog!'' A civilian says. ''Get him!''

''Run!'' Sonic says. They all start sprinting in the city.

The group was being chased by a platoon of seekers and they had to split up. Sonic hid with Jack on top of a building hiding behind vents. A seeker was sent out to find Sonic The Hedgehog. He had a flashlight and a sturdy look.

''Come out hedgehog!'' He barked, he clenched his hands into his pocket and took out X-ray glasses. Sonic and Jack moved into the darkness down the building and hurt his leg. He grunted while Jack kept shushing him. ''There you are!''

The seeker chased after the boys and they ran onto the street where people. They blended in by walking into crowds. As the boys heard people speak, they would hear Sonic's name. It burned the hedgehogs ear. Jack pointed at a building where he saw the others.

''Follow me!'' Jack told Sonic.

''Right!''

A civilian notices Sonic walking by.

''Its the hedgehog grab him!'' A group of Mobian Highlanders chased after Jack and Sonic while a figure came hurdling to the sky. It was Noah Thompson. He grabbed one highlander and threw him into the air.

''Go Sonic!'' The panda demanded. Sonic nodded and left with Jack to find the others.

But one of the people in the crowds looked at Sonic. He was strange looking and his name was Sunoharu.

* * *

><p>Moments later they regrouped with the androids and the others.<p>

''Hey guys!'' Sonic said.

''Hey!'' Everyone said in unison.

They were all standing on Ian's territory.

''Okay you know the routine, get the others and get out of there as quick as you can!'' Jack said as Noah came from the dark.

''Woah, who is he?'' Cloy asked.

''Some kid at our school.'' Shadow replied.

''I'm Spencer's brother.'' The panda said.

''We don't have time for this!'' Sonic says. ''Shadow, Jack and Dedsick lets go in!''

The four of them jumped in so that the others will take watch to notice if the androids were coming.

* * *

><p>Sonic grouped with Shadow and went through rooms to find their friends. Ian's home had lots of doors maybe around thirty rooms for an underground mansion. They heard very loud thudding.<p>

''Thats them!'' Shadow said running to the extinguished noise. They opened the door and saw them in capsules. They pressed the open button and they all came out.

''Thank you!'' Silver said and Amy gave Sonic a hard hug.

''We don't have time!'' Sonic said.

''Wait Sonic!'' Rouge said. ''You need to see something!''

Rouge took the gang into the processing room and lots of android capsules were there. Some androids where inside but not awoken due to no power.

''He is going to wipe us out with this?'' Dedsick barked.

''I know right?'' Ian's voice said from the dark shadows. He flickered on the lights and appeared with all his androids and Eggman.

''Ho ho, looks like you are in a little bit of a jam!'' Eggman joked.

At the wrong moment, the patrol team came down from the roof and tried to warn them of the coming of Ian.

''Sonic—they are coming—'' Tails said but didn't notice the scene. ''Oh, never mind that.''

''Hang on, if you wanna wipe out, why do you need us?'' Sonic asked.

''Good question.'' Ian walked closely to Sonic. ''We need Sonic and Shadow's techniques and skills to make our special android otherwise, it will barf like my failed androids.''

''What! Not my super speed!''

''Well, you're going to have to go through us Scrambled Man and Pean!'' Spencer's voice sounded from a high shelf. He orbited down, dramatically of course, crack the ground. Mary plugged into the Mansion's house frame and wiped out all the exits and made space leaving only four walls and a corner.

Yuki charged at Daryl by punching his bolts outs. He curved a kick onto her making her slide backwards but she didn't give up. Everyone went fighting making this place a crucible. Sonic charged at Dublin but he grabbed Sonics feet making him lose balance. He wriggled out and kick him in the face making him face plant onto the ground.

''One down!'' Sonic said.

Tails charged at Rosa who was holding a metal axe. She laughed at the way she would eliminate a small guy. Tails grabbed her torso and didn't think of letting go. Rosa couldn't do a single thing while she was trapped.

''You idiots! Freeze them!'' Ian ordered. The androids froze everyone making sure they couldn't move for good. Dedsick and Cloy didn't freeze so they pretended to be a model.

''Perfect, refine the mansion and put Sonic and Shadow in the capsules so we can start the extraction. Ian turned on his computer and went on his checklist and ticked all of his complete plans.

''Yes!, we succeed!'' Ian said but a pop up video comes up with Eggman notes and him in the picture. On the paper was a android tearing up the city and Eggman smiling. ''What is this?''

''Do you want Mobius living in fear?'' A low pitched voiced man said with a mask. ''This is Redshack signing off!''

''Sir, this is live footage!" Dublin told Ian.

''No, no, no!'' Eggman mumbled.

''You idiot!'' Ian told Eggman.

Dedsick and Cloy stopped pretending and Dedsick froze Ian and Eggman with his eyes into their eyes. The snakes unfroze the others.

''Thanks, lets escape!'' Sonic told everyone but the androids froze Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, Chao, Rouge, Blaze and Dedsick. The rest of them ran out of the mansion while ditching the troubled ones.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories, check out my new story Sonic The Hedgehog: Spy Facility

Next time: Continuity


	8. Episode 8: Continuity

Episode 7: Infiltration

They ran all the way back to Mobius in thirty minutes and they eventually found Yuki and Konoha outside waiting.

''Where have you been?'' Yuki asked.

''Woah, more androids?'' Jack said.

''No, these ones are on our side.'' Sonic said.

"Take us to the lab Yuki.'' Tails said.

''Okay, then.'' Yuki says. The gang run into the Mobius as fast as they can. People look at Sonic and act like a mob.

''Its Sonic The Hedgehog!'' A civilian says. ''Get him!''

''Run!'' Sonic says. They all start sprinting in the city.

The group was being chased by a platoon of seekers and they had to split up. Sonic hid with Jack on top of a building hiding behind vents. A seeker was sent out to find Sonic The Hedgehog. He had a flashlight and a sturdy look.

''Come out hedgehog!'' He barked, he clenched his hands into his pocket and took out X-ray glasses. Sonic and Jack moved into the darkness down the building and hurt his leg. He grunted while Jack kept shushing him. ''There you are!''

The seeker chased after the boys and they ran onto the street where people. They blended in by walking into crowds. As the boys heard people speak, they would hear Sonic's name. It burned the hedgehogs ear. Jack pointed at a building where he saw the others.

''Follow me!'' Jack told Sonic.

''Right!''

A civilian notices Sonic walking by.

''Its the hedgehog grab him!'' A group of Mobian Highlanders chased after Jack and Sonic while a figure came hurdling to the sky. It was Noah Thompson. He grabbed one highlander and threw him into the air.

''Go Sonic!'' The panda demanded. Sonic nodded and left with Jack to find the others.

But one of the people in the crowds looked at Sonic. He was strange looking and his name was Sunoharu.

* * *

><p>Moments later they regrouped with the androids and the others.<p>

''Hey guys!'' Sonic said.

''Hey!'' Everyone said in unison.

They were all standing on Ian's territory.

''Okay you know the routine, get the others and get out of there as quick as you can!'' Jack said as Noah came from the dark.

''Woah, who is he?'' Cloy asked.

''Some kid at our school.'' Shadow replied.

''I'm Spencer's brother.'' The panda said.

''We don't have time for this!'' Sonic says. ''Shadow, Jack and Dedsick lets go in!''

The four of them jumped in so that the others will take watch to notice if the androids were coming.

* * *

><p>Sonic grouped with Shadow and went through rooms to find their friends. Ian's home had lots of doors maybe around thirty rooms for an underground mansion. They heard very loud thudding.<p>

''Thats them!'' Shadow said running to the extinguished noise. They opened the door and saw them in capsules. They pressed the open button and they all came out.

''Thank you!'' Silver said and Amy gave Sonic a hard hug.

''We don't have time!'' Sonic said.

''Wait Sonic!'' Rouge said. ''You need to see something!''

Rouge took the gang into the processing room and lots of android capsules were there. Some androids where inside but not awoken due to no power.

''He is going to wipe us out with this?'' Dedsick barked.

''I know right?'' Ian's voice said from the dark shadows. He flickered on the lights and appeared with all his androids and Eggman.

''Ho ho, looks like you are in a little bit of a jam!'' Eggman joked.

At the wrong moment, the patrol team came down from the roof and tried to warn them of the coming of Ian.

''Sonic—they are coming—'' Tails said but didn't notice the scene. ''Oh, never mind that.''

''Hang on, if you wanna wipe out, why do you need us?'' Sonic asked.

''Good question.'' Ian walked closely to Sonic. ''We need Sonic and Shadow's techniques and skills to make our special android otherwise, it will barf like my failed androids.''

''What! Not my super speed!''

''Well, you're going to have to go through us Scrambled Man and Pean!'' Spencer's voice sounded from a high shelf. He orbited down, dramatically of course, crack the ground. Mary plugged into the Mansion's house frame and wiped out all the exits and made space leaving only four walls and a corner.

Yuki charged at Daryl by punching his bolts outs. He curved a kick onto her making her slide backwards but she didn't give up. Everyone went fighting making this place a crucible. Sonic charged at Dublin but he grabbed Sonics feet making him lose balance. He wriggled out and kick him in the face making him face plant onto the ground.

''One down!'' Sonic said.

Tails charged at Rosa who was holding a metal axe. She laughed at the way she would eliminate a small guy. Tails grabbed her torso and didn't think of letting go. Rosa couldn't do a single thing while she was trapped.

''You idiots! Freeze them!'' Ian ordered. The androids froze everyone making sure they couldn't move for good. Dedsick and Cloy didn't freeze so they pretended to be a model.

''Perfect, refine the mansion and put Sonic and Shadow in the capsules so we can start the extraction. Ian turned on his computer and went on his checklist and ticked all of his complete plans.

''Yes!, we succeed!'' Ian said but a pop up video comes up with Eggman notes and him in the picture. On the paper was a android tearing up the city and Eggman smiling. ''What is this?''

''Do you want Mobius living in fear?'' A low pitched voiced man said with a mask. ''This is Redshack signing off!''

''Sir, this is live footage!" Dublin told Ian.

''No, no, no!'' Eggman mumbled.

''You idiot!'' Ian told Eggman.

Dedsick and Cloy stopped pretending and Dedsick froze Ian and Eggman with his eyes into their eyes. The snakes unfroze the others.

''Thanks, lets escape!'' Sonic told everyone but the androids froze Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver, Chao, Rouge, Blaze and Dedsick. The rest of them ran out of the mansion while ditching the troubled ones.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories, check out my new story Sonic The Hedgehog: Spy Facility

Next time: Continuity


	9. Episode 9: We Move Foward

Episode 9: We Move Forward

Through the gates of Ian's new home, Knuckles and Cloy had been lagging on the trip. The androids pulled them in the doors and into the hallway. It was nice and cozy for a base but where would the prisoners sleep?

The androids took them into the capsules and threw them inside. They locked the door and Dublin and Cloy were disappointed and regrouped with the others. Cloy sat in tiredness and noticed Silver wasn't sleeping.

''Sliver?'' Cloy called him.

''What.'' Silver replied rudely.

''We should get out.''

''Don't you think Cloy?!''

''Calm down Silver.'' Knuckles composed. ''Just rest guys.''

''Whatever.'' Silver looked the other way and slept in peace.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the group noticed that Cloy and Knuckles were missing.<p>

''The androids took them, in the middle of the night.'' Sonic said.

''Well great, we are not staying here.'' Shadow said.

''We should get to Sunoharu's camp now.'' Jack clarified.

''We should.'' Spencer agreed and Noah nodded.

''Alright, lets go now!'' Sonic told the group.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they had reached a mountain and viewed a camp which was probably Sunoharu's camp. Sonic pointed in the far distanced while they were on a cliff and on the bottom of the cliff was a gorge.<p>

''There it is!'' Shadow called out through the strong wind and stumbled with his balance.

''I'm starving, once we get there we should sna—'' Once he tried to finish his sentence, Sonic got grabbed by an android from out of nowhere. It was trying to choke him out.

Noah grabbed the android off Sonic making him free but the android jumped onto Noah and making the two of them fall down into the gorge. A sniper shot Noah's fur making him stick onto the wall while grabbing the android.

''Hey, I'm sorry.'' The android pleaded and Noah couldn't resist.

''Noah!'' Spencer yelled out. ''We are coming to help you! Remember what Marcus used to say, always trust your gut!''

Noah dropped the android but it grabbed onto the wall and climbed back up. Shadow jumped through mid-air and kicked it to the other side of the gorge's base. Shadow jumped down to Noah and helped him out.

Shadow lost his balance and fell with Noah but a red light from the bottom came up flashing its light. Eggman's egg-mobile lifted the two. Eggman ascended into thin air and waved at Sonic.

''Tata Sonic, I have a little bit of experimenting to do with these two!'' Eggman shouted and a ladder came out of the egg-mobile for the android to use. It climbed onto it as Eggman left the premises.

''NO!'' Everyone called out in unison and two figures came from the other side of the gorge, Sunoharu, Jackula and a girl came. Sunoharu was holding his sniper which was already shot. Sonic jumped to Sunoharu and grabbed his fur brutally.

''What is wrong with you?'' Sonic asked as he looked at his sniper rifle. ''You just had to shoot the gun at Noah! Now—Ian is going to—make a super weapon out of Shadow!''

''Hey, calm down!'' Jack told Sonic as he moved Sonic away from Sunoharu.

''He would've died okay?!'' Sunoharu barked and Sonic's face.

''Guys, hang on.'' Tails talked getting everyone to look at him. ''Eggman and Ian need the chaos emeralds to charge up Shadow's abilities because Shadow is Shadow on his own.''

''He is right guys.'' Jack stood up.

''About that, um… Rouge and Silver kind of—has all the chaos emeralds.'' Sonic said gently.

''Oh no!'' Spencer said.

''Guys lets just go to the camp, and make a plan on how we take on this evil dude.'' Jackula said.

''Good idea.'' Sonic agreed. ''We follow you guys, I guess.''

* * *

><p>In a couple of time, the gang reached the inside of the camp. The inside had cans of beans almost everywhere.<p>

''Why the beans?'' Sonic asks.

''It's not just our camp.'' Sunoharu explained. He opened a large warehouse with hundreds of people being people. They either ate at the cafeteria and kids would

''We take people in, so we can be strong as one.'' The girl said that came with Sunoharu and Jackula. ''I'm Kayishi by the way.''

The group walked out the warehouse and back into the hallway.

''So, how are we gonna defeat the androids?'' Tails asked. ''Especially Shadow.''

''Look, it wont be easy, but we will succeed and beat them!'' Sonic speeches.

''YEAH!'' Everyone cheered.

''But Sonic, if we know he lives in the mountains, where in the mountains?'' Tails asks.

But then, Sunoharu felt something, a presence in the abyss ''I can sense two men's presence in the mountains, laughing and creating and—'' Sunoharu finally stopped. ''I know where they are guys!''

''We must leave at dawn.'' Spencer suggested.

''And Jackula, Bob and I will go with you!'' Sunoharu added.

''Great plan!'' Sonic says. ''Alright, lets just rest for a while and—''

Suddenly, an explosion tapped the camp making everyone stumble.

''Whats going on?'' Jack asked the others.

''It's the androids, they are attacking us!'' Spencer says.

A teenage boy comes along from the outside doors come along. Bob was his name. He is a demon but the good kind. He wears black and red clothes similar to Shadow.

''We have a major problem!'' Bob said. ''Someone's blown up the gate!''

''What do we do about the people?'' Sunoharu asked.

''If we tell them, they might panic.'' Jackula said.

''What will we risk? Tell your people to get out of here before more trouble occurs.'' Tails composed.

''Ok, take those androids down already!'' Kayishi said.

''Lets get outside.'' Sonic said.

* * *

><p>The group left the camp and onto the front of the entrance. They saw Dublin, Mary, Rosa and a different android. He had a long fringe and sunglasses for style. His name was Tension. Tension was probably the smartest out of all the androids.<p>

He had a rocket launcher as a hand and had a long smirk on his face. He was the one who was ordered to hunt down Sonic and take him to Ian.

''Sonic the Hedgehog!'' He said, excitedly.

''What do you want?'' Sonic replied.

"We don't want any trouble, we just want you!" He cried.

''Why should I come?'' Sonic asked making Tension think. He looked at his allies then Sonic. He thought for a moment, it was almost like he was in standby mode.

He aimed his missile at Sonic and smiled.

''Because of this.'' Tension fired the missile at Sonic.

Authors Note: Cliffhanger…. And Werewolf99 I know about your marcus lion from one of Lil Knucklez stories, you might wanna include him in season three not this season and please PM me. And readers review and fav my stories XD

Next time: No Going Back


	10. Episode 10: No Going Back

Episode 10: No Going Back

**Jace: It's me the original author of this account and we have two new people in our community meet Nicole and Calvin **

**Nicole: Hey people!**

**Calvin: Sup!**

**Jace: Yeah, review, like and do what you do people and now we have a schedule for season 3 **

**Nicole: (EVERY FRIDAY 5PM AUSTRALIAN TIME) we release new chapters for season 3 ;3**

**Jace: ~~~~~~)Sit back enjoy this chapter and read(~~~~~~**

''Why should I come?'' Sonic asked making Tension think. He looked at his allies then Sonic. He thought for a moment, it was almost like he was in standby mode.

He aimed his missile at Sonic and smiled.

''Because of this.'' Tension fired the missile at Sonic.

Sonic dodged the missile as it targeted the camp. It was on fire.

''Get the people out now!'' Sonic demanded and Sunoharu nodded at him in agreement. Tails joined him.

Sonic, Jack and Spencer walk up to the androids as they sent in Tension, Rosa and Dublin. Tension giggled with all the destruction around him. He couldn't wipe that smirk off his face.

''So, where is Daryl?'' Tension asked.

''We crushed him!'' Spencer said.

''You did, so we will crush you back!'' Rosa said.

''Hang on Rosa, get Daryl's parts. I can sense his terminals near a building located 65 miles west.'' Tension told her. ''Take him to Ian for repairing.''

Spencer dashed at Tension and punched him but he jumped in the air and kicked Spencer's head. Jack grabbed Dublin and kicked him in action. Dublin punched Jack in the eye and kept on rapidly punching him. Mary charged at Sonic and kicked him in the dark air but he managed to keep his weight and orbited onto her.

''So, that date—this is for lying to me and deceiving me!'' Sonic spin dashed on Mary leaving a mark on her face. She backed away and she blasted energy beams at Sonic but she missed him.

''Nothing can kill me, you are a weakling and I am a fully high tech Android—'' Jack ripped Mary's neck off. Sonic nodded with Jack with at success. Tension was mad with them.

''Did you just—?'' Tension wasn't happy at all.

''Yeah, we did!'' Sonic answered.

''You idiots, what am I going to tell Ian?'' Tension asked.

''That you did a bad job!'' A voice behind Tension says. It was Konoha and Yuki. Konoha struck him but missed as he flew in the air.

''They can fly now?'' Yuki said.

''Where have you guys been?'' Sonic asked the good androids.

''We escaped after that ambush at Ian's mansion and we were forgotten by you people!'' Konoha squealed.

''Anyway, we have uncovered a new special move in our abilities. We call it the orbital drop.'' Yuki explained.

''Try it on Tension!'' Sonic suggested.

''OK'' Konoha agreed.

''Really? Nothing can stop me from being penetrated!'' Tension replied. ''Lets make a wager. I have a special move to. I call it the silent death!''

Konoha and Yuki ascended into the air and looked into each other's eyes. They look down and Tension and got a hammer hand with fire hanging from it. He jumped to them as the ascended androids looked down at him and orbited down to him while holding hands. As they collided, an explosion came from the powerful quarrel.

Smoke was in the air, the night was dark and no one was to be seen in the battle. Sonic, Jack and Spencer observed into the mist and finally saw the truth. The androids had blown up.

''Oh no!'' Spencer cried.

Jack jotted down in defeat. ''They died heroes.'' Jack quoted, but just as when all the mist had cleared they could see shadows.

''You thought I would die?'' Tension's voice called out. ''Ha, morons.'' Konoha had stood up and kicked down Tension making him go into the ground. As Tension came out, he appeared differently. He became an amputee, his right arm had disappeared. ''NO!"

''It's over, Tension.'' Konoha said, he started running at Tension.

''13895! ROSA MAY FOLLOW'' Tension called out those numbers and teleported away.

''What was that about?'' Jack asked.

Konoha looked at where Tension was sitting then giggled. ''He teleported himself and Rosa to Ian's lair. We can say those numbers and we will save the world!'' He cheered but stopped. ''But Yuki is gone.''

''Her body is not here, what does that mean?'' Spencer asked.

''When we all collided she was forcefully teleported to somewhere in Mobius, Ian designed us like that.'' Konoha couldn't cope for the moment but then he continued. ''We need to join this number so they don't change it!''

''Lets go then!'' Jack told everyone just as Tails, Sunoharu and Jackula come out of the warehouse.

''What's going on?'' Tails asked.

''13895, Spawn everyone around me!'' Konoha teleported everyone around her away to Ian's lair.

''I don't do teleporting!'' Sonic commented.

* * *

><p>Everyone spawned outside the house and saw Tension's footprints which led to a gate to Ian's second mansion. They reached the bars and Sonic pulled it opened. As they entered, the gates locked and a force field covered the entrance.<p>

Two shadowing figures, were waiting for Sonic at the door. He had Sonic's image and appearance and a sly appearance. Sonic quickly took a peek and recognised who they were.

''Oh no.'' Sonic said. ''You look different!''

They laughed as they came out the shadows. Shadow and Silver were androids!

''Sonic, I guess I have to kill you know.'' Shadow said.

''Shadow this ain't you.'' Sonic told him.

''Thats because it isn't him, it's a copy!'' Jack told Sonic.

''A what?'' Spencer said.

* * *

><p>3 Hours Earlier…<p>

Shadow and Silver were taken out of the capsules forcefully. As the androids grabbed Shadow's neck and Silver's ear. Shadow wasn't pleased with the ignorance they had pulled.

''Stop it you brats!'' Shadow squealed but the androids showed a threatening face with red eyes making him stop talking.

As the two of them were grabbed, they passed a couple of processing rooms which had androids which were being built automatically in singular capsules. The androids dropped the androids into Ian's special room.

''Mary, begin the ability extracting and copy the image frame from these two, to the ''special'' androids.'' Ian told them.

''Yes master.'' She replied.

* * *

><p>Together, Shadow and Silver fused a energy beam facing Sonic. They fired at him giving the scene too much pressure.<p>

Next time: Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 1


	11. Ep 11: Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 1

Episode 11: Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 1

''Her body is not here, what does that mean?'' Spencer asked.

''When we all collided she was forcefully teleported to somewhere in Mobius, Ian designed us like that.'' Konoha couldn't cope for the moment but then he continued. ''We need to join this number so they don't change it!''

''Lets go then!'' Jack told everyone just as Tails, Sunoharu and Jackula come out of the warehouse.

''Whats going on?'' Tails asked.

''13895, Spawn everyone around me!'' Konoha teleported everyone around her away to Ian's lair.

''I don't do teleporting!'' Sonic commented.

Everyone spawned outside the house and saw Tension's footprints which led to a gate to Ian's second mansion. They reached the bars and Sonic pulled it opened. As they entered, the gates locked and a force field covered the entrance.

Two shadowing figures, were waiting for Sonic at the door. He had Sonic's image and appearance and a sly appearance. Sonic quickly took a peek and recognised who they were.

''Oh no.'' Sonic said. ''You look different!''

They laughed as they came out the shadows. Shadow and Silver were androids!

* * *

><p>Shadow and Silver walked closely to Sonic and the others, making Sonic realise that they weren't androids.<p>

''Not androids, but copies.'' Shadow the Android explained.

''We don't want to kill you, we just wan't all your abilities.'' Silver said. ''That goes for all the other people here!''

''No, I don't wan't to lose my speed.'' Sonic barked.

''Speed is not the only thing you lose.'' Shadow changed the surroundings of the area they were in. ''Contact with the outside, you are staying here Sonic.'' Shadow says as he approached Sonic even more closely.

Sonic tackled Shadow by speed kicking the androids feet. Shadow quickly stood up.

''Silver!'' Shadow called him.

''Right!'' Silver was being charged at by the others but he performed a multiplier move making him trick his foes by summoning copies of himself. Jack didn't seem to lose the real Silver, so he ran through the gang of Silver's and ended up getting kicked in the face by a hidden copy of Silver.

Sonic avoided Shadow's kicks and spin dashed on his face. Shadow fired energy beams at Sonic making him grunt but he kept his balance. Sonic rapidly punched Shadow in the gut but that was useless. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arms and threw him to the ground.

Jack joined in Sonic and Shadow's skirmish and performed a wind kick with the force of his momentum. Shadow kicked Jack on the thigh making him kneel down then beaten his neck. Jack backed away trying to recover but Shadow didn't give him the chance.

Sunoharu sniped at the remaining three Silvers with dart guns that would blow up. The real Silver grabbed Spencer's funny bone with his right hand and shielded Konoha's gut with his left hand. Silver was stuck so he released energy from inside him, paralysing Spencer and Konoha.

Silver walked away but from behind him, Spencer tried punching Silver up in the air but he felt Spencer's presence, so he grabbed his leg and threw him in the air. Tails intercepting the performance by catching Spencer while the ape came down.

Shadow and Silver put both of there energy into one force and fired it at the hedgehog and his friends.

''We got them!'' Shadow happily said.

''Now lets take them to Ian and—'' Before Silver could finish his sentence, Rouge came through the barrier and threw all the chaos emeralds at Sonic. Silver caught Rouge.

''Sonic wake up and turn into Super Sonic!'' Rouge called out.

Sonic stood up with a lack of balance and waited as the emeralds started hovering around him.

''You took the chaos emeralds behind the master's back?" Shadow told Rouge.

Sonic turned yellow and his hair had straightened up. He started hovering as Jack woke up. He turned super himself and so did Spencer. The ape turned into what he would like to call, his ''Ultra Super Mega Spencer''. He turned into a rainbow colour on his fur. Spencer had been gaining 9,000,000 energy in his strength capacity.

''This will be easy.'' Shadow commented as he turned into Dark Shadow, Silver joined him by dropping Rouge and turned into Dark Silver.

''Lets do this, Jack and Spence.'' Sonic said.

''Right!'' Jack and Spencer say in unison.

Sunoharu grabbed out a golden gun, he called it a 'gunslinger'. Its covered in fire but it would burn Sunoharu because of his immune tactics he has discovered. Jackula turned into his true dark vampire. Konoha a energy beam at the enemies and Tails used a wrench for combat.

''You guys are outnumbered.'' Sonic says with a deep voice but just as he said so, Tension, Rosa, Dublin and surprising repaired Daryl came out for battle.

''We meet again, Sonic The Hedgehog.'' Tension greets.

''Sabotage…'' Dublin says.

''This darkness is pretty cool'' Rosa says as she admired the dark shadows.

''I guess we can fight now.'' Shadow says.

''Oh, I'm very ready.'' Sonic deeply says. ''Lets go!''

The good alignment charged at the bad alignment. Sonic hovers at Shadow and gets ready to punch him.

* * *

><p>With Knuckles and the others…<p>

Knuckles banged the capsule glass thinking of how Rouge could've left when they were all asleep.

''That bat!'' Knuckles exclaimed.

''What can you do knucklehead.'' Cloy joked.

''YOU ALWAYS PICK A FIGHT CLOY, DON'T YOU!'' Knuckles tried punching Cloy as hard as he could and broke the glass open.

''All right!'' Blaze said, excited.

''Lets leave!"' Amy says as they jump out of the huge capsule.

Next time: Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: Stop with the cliffhangers<strong>

**Jace: It gets the people more fired up Nicole**

**Calvin: Season finale is coming in a few days and also, season 3 episode 1 and 2 is coming out in a couple of days after the finale and then Jace takes a break so me and Nicole need to take time to understand the stories and also Sonic—**

**Jace: Don't spoil the story!**


	12. Ep 12: Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 2

Episode 12 Sometimes, You Still Lose Part 2

**Jace: I am making a new story about our rabbit Jack!**

**Calvin: A back story called Days Long Ago**

**#prayforsydney #siege**

''I guess we can fight now.'' Shadow says.

''Oh, I'm very ready.'' Sonic deeply says. ''Lets go!''

The good alignment charged at the bad alignment. Sonic hovers at Shadow and gets ready to punch him.

Sonic and Shadow punch each other at the same time making a powerful force, pushing the both of them away from them. Sonic quickly stood up and hovered quickly to Shadow and blasted beams at him. Shadow got closer to Sonic and punched him away.

Jack tackled Silver's waist and kneed his robotic ribcage. Silver didn't feel any pain, so he kicked Jack in the face and threw him to the ground. Jack stood up and punched Silver but he discovered the Silver was fake, he found real Silver and threw him at Spencer so the ape could beat him.

The area started becoming normal, very cold and dark due to the cold winter weather. Sonic and Spencer were very warm but the others weren't. Spencer charged at Silver into the snow with all his strength.

''You fool, if you keep going like this your going to overload all of your strength!'' Silver grunted out but Spencer ignored him and kept going. The reached Mobius' mantle, then the inner core and finally the outer core.

''You are going to melt.'' Spencer says as he reached into the hot fire which was roaring. He finishes him off by rubbing him in fire and throwing him back to the snowy mountains of Mobius. Silver started zapping and malfunctioning as the others look at him.

''This ape, his unstoppable—'' Just as Rosa could speak, Spencer came down from the ground and grabbed her and ascended quickly up into space. He dragged her into deep space and threw her into rocks. Spencer descended quickly back onto Mobius and got ready for battle.

''Spencer is winning this for us.'' Tails cheered making Spencer charge up again.

''Spencer, you are going to blow up with all this energy!'' Sonic warned him, but yet again, he ignored him.

With Shadow, Tension double blasted speed through Spencer making the ape grab Tension at the right moment and through him into the house's door where they came across Ian's escapees.

''Noah!'' Spencer says as he reunites with him. ''I finally found you—'' From behind Spencer gets paralysed by a ray-gun, which was set at five-thousand gigawatts of energy.

''Spencer! No!'' As Noah said his final words, Ian zaps the panda with the ray gun. Silver reaches in Ian's hands, trying to steal the ray gun of him but Shadow the Android defended Ian by taking Silver's hands and dropping him on the ground.

Ian then shoots Silver with the energy and then the others that tried escaping one by one. Sonic looks at Ian in distress just as Eggman enters the scene. Eggman laughs with all the terror that was happening.

Sonic charges at Shadow with heavy impact. He rapidly punches out Shadow's bolts and avoids Ian's aiming. Sonic thought that 'If Ian shoots Shadow, we have won the war'. Sonic gets himself in a vulnerable spot for Ian to fire at him. Ian pulls the trigger and Sonic quickly turn's Shadow onto the high energy from the ray gun.

''Sonic did it!'' Tails cheered, as he closely observes Shadows body. Unfortunately, Shadow stood up and kept Sonic onto the ground. Ian smiles at Sonic as he aims at the hedgehog.

''You could've turned yourself in.'' Ian speeches. ''None of this would've never happened, Sonic.'' He charges up his ray gun and aims at him. ''First, I'm going to brainwash these zapped escapees, so they can help capture civilians around Mobius. I'm going to put Sonic inside a capsule and prepare the extraction of Android Sonic. You will lose your abilities and be nothing to the world, so they won't be any point of escape.''

''If you put our abilities into the androids, they might self-destruct and lose all our abilities. Your taking pretty big risk.'' Sonic puttered.

''Your right, but not quite right. I'm stealing your DNA and duplicating it into the androids I make. Your abilities will be inside a needle.'' Ian puts his right ring finger on the trigger. He pulls it but in the moment, Jack slides in and covers Sonic by getting zapped in the eye. Jack grunts and falls down near Tails where he was hiding behind Konoha. Konoha jumped in from the back but Ian disabled the android. He was well prepared.

Ian shoots Sonic and paralyses him. Sonic blacked out and fainted onto the snowing ground. Sunoharu and Jackula hid with Tails behind the gate.

''We have to go guys.'' Tails whispered.

''Shadow, I need you to get Rosa out from space after I deal with these paralysed delinquents and Tension search for Mary's body. Daryl put Sonic into the capsule next to Shadow The Hedgehog.'' Tension notices the hidden heroes.

''Shadow!'' Tension calls out and points at Sunoharu and Jackula. Shadow flew up into the air and shined a sunlight from his hand and burnt Jackula down to the ground. Jack collapsed to the ground making Tails lift him up.

''Jack!'' Sunoharu shouts for him as Shadow lifts him. ''NO!''

''Lets go Sunoharu!'' Tails forced him making him nod. ''Help me with Jack.'' Tails looks at Sunoharu but he ran for Jackula. ''No!''

Tails then helped Jack out of the mountains and escaped the battle. Its all up to Tails and Jack to get Sonic and the others back and save mankind from Ian and Eggman's and lets not leave out the android's massacre.

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

Shadow throws Sonic into the capsule. He shut the capsule tight and Sonic banged unbreakable glass. He looks at Shadow The Hedgehog which was on his right side in a separate capsule. Ian turns a lever on and begins the extracting. He had this android waiting to be given full power. Sonic felt lots of pain and collapsed onto the ground in the capsule. Ian then opened the capsule and injected Sonic with a needle, putting his abilities in a syringe.

''Hahahaha!'' Ian laughs evilly.

But he didn't notice that a camera was watching him, a hacked camera. The RedShack had watched Ian's demise. Jay smiled as he got closer to stealing the androids supplements.

TO BE CONTINUED IN 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEASON THREE: POST APOCALYPTIC FUTURE

**Jace: Another season done guys.**

**Calvin: Thank you for reading!**

**Nicole: Season 3 comes outs in a couple of days.**

**Jace: Signing off.**


End file.
